JTeens: Biker Dogs
by StellaMagic
Summary: Stacey gets dared by Ice, Cody, and Drago to spend the night in San Fran's toughest neighborhood, but a gang of Were-jackals roll into town to take over the gang territories. It's not long before their leader Kaine takes a liking to Stacey. Can the J-Teens save her before this gang literally mauls her to bits? Rated T due to gang relations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Rose, Sara, and Maria are the property of DJ Scales.

**Ch. 1: Stacey Jeered**

It's another typical day in Magus High. Drago, Ice, Cody, and Stacey are sharing a history class along with Rose and Sara's adopted sister Maria. Their teacher, Mrs. McCollum, is lecturing about the Transcontinental Railroad.

"The Transcontinental Railroad was being built by which group?" she asks the students for an answer.

Maria raises her hand.

"Yes, Maria," Mrs. McCollum calls.

"Immigrants, mostly the Chinese and the Irish," Maria replies.

"Very good, Maria, "Mrs. McCollum complimented, "In fact all Immigrants were responsible for the Industrial Revolution."

"Including Maria," Stacey sneered, "Ever thought about manual labor for a career?"

All the kids, except Drago, Ice, and Cody as they are angrily silent, laughed.

"So wet yourself from a mouse lately?"

"Cut it out, Stacey!" Drago commanded, "At least she shops less and studies more, unlike you."

"At least I don't go more," Stacey rudely replied.

"Ms. Valmont!" Mrs. McCollum called angrily, "See me after class!"

Maria lowers her head down in embarrassment while Cody comforts her as he leers at Stacey.

Later after school, Stacey is at her locker when Drago, Cody and Ice surround her.

"What you did to Maria in History 101 was totally uncoolsome, Sis!" Ice angrily yells at her.

"You know that Maria suffered some severe trauma!" Drago yells also, "You didn't have to humiliate her in front of the class!"

"Oh please!" Stacey snuffs, "I got enough from Mrs. McCollum. Can we move onto a topic more important than poor Maria?"

"NO!" all three angrily scream.

"You know something, Stacey?" Cody points at her, "The problem with you is that "Daddy Dearest" spoiled you so much, you've become high maintenance! You want attention so badly; you'll even hurt other kids to get it! You also complain about living a poor life while other kids are living homeless on the streets without anyone like your mom!"

"Cody's right," Drago agreed, "You couldn't last five minutes on the streets by yourself."

"I could too if I wanted to!" Stacey said while feeling insulted, "Why I bet I can last twenty-four hours on the streets!"

"Well in that case, I dare you, Sista, to spend the night in the Tenderloin District in San Fran," Ice dares her, "If you can survive the street life for twenty-four hours, the three of us will wait on you for two weeks, but if you get scared and call home, you have to do chores for Rose and Sara at their penthouse, which includes trash duty. Deal, Stace?"

Stacey thought about it. She knew the Tenderloin District is dangerous, but she also wants to make her brother and his friends suffer for saying she is high maintenance, realizing it is worth the risk, so she shakes her brother's hand.

"It's a deal!" Stacey agreed to it.

Outside of San Fran's city limits, a biker gang rolls into town, but it's not just any biker gang; it's a gang of were-jackals in leather. The head is a big, muscular, orange jackal in leather pants, a sleeveless vest, and a red scarf. Nest to him is his omega brother, who is wearing denim.

"This is where we will set up our turf, Boys!" the leader said.

"But we can't transform into humans, Kaine!" his brother worriedly said, "What if we're discovered."

"All the more humans will fear us, Jacko," Kaine says, "Now let's go to town."

They ride into San Fran laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Stacey's Night Out**

After school, a bus pulls up in the Tenderloin, the seediest and most gang-filled part of San Francisco. Stacey gets out of the bus with her cell phone as she talks to her brother.

"I'm in the Tenderloins, Bro," she tells him.

"Now remember, if you call mom, you lose the bet," Ice reminded her on the phone.

"Get ready, Iggy, because I got a list of chores for you and your friends to do."

Stacey hangs up her phone.

Her brother is at Section 13 along with Drago and Hsi Wu, who is having doubts about the bet.

"I don't know, Ice," Hsi Wu opinionated, "Don't you think sending your sister to the most dangerous part of town to prove a point is a bad idea?"

"Since when are you concern about her?" Ice asks cynically, "This will be good for her. When she sees what kids on the streets have to do to survive, she's gonna start appreciatin' what she has. Besides, with any luck, she'll get so scared out of her wits she won't pick anyone."

"I just hope she survives for twenty-four hours," Drago says under breathe.

Back in the Tenderloins, the Jackals are setting up in their new home-an abandoned office building.

"This place is perfect for setting up our new territory, Jacko," Kaine said to himself, "Xua Wing may have forced us into exile, but we are gonna own this town once we restart our old business."

"You're not gonna steal and sell more human slaves!" Jacko sounds scared.

"Yes I am as soon as Rep gets over here. In the meantime, let's all celebrate at the Club Creature and play a little pool, Boys!"

The Jackals leave for the pool hall.

Meanwhile, Stacey has already been in the Tenderloins for three hours. It has gotten very dark, and she is already scared to death.

"This place sure gets scary when it gets dark," Stacey mumbles to herself nervously, "If I back out now, my brother and his friends will never let me live it down."

Stacey walks through a dark alley by herself. She is walking steadily; making sure nobody is behind her. Then, she hears a Klink near some garbage cans. Stacey got scared and ran the other way, but appearing from the cans is a white cat meowing.

Moments later, Stacey finds herself lost.

"Great! Now I'm lost, and my cell ran out of juice," she whines.

Then, she hears voices and music coming from a nearby pool hall.

"Sounds like people are in there," she says to herself, "I'll spend time there until closing time."

Stacey walks to the pool hall and goes right in. Insides, she finds a sight she hoped to never see: a room full of magic creatures, which she thought are geeks in costume. They are made up of gargoyles, werewolves, hobgoblins, regular goblins, 7ft. tall ogres, and snake creatures.

"Oh great," she said cynically, "I walked into a fantasy convention."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: So Busted**

Stacey walks past all the creatures, thinking it is just another sci-fi geek club. As she goes to find a spot to sit in, she sees two gargoyles giving a toast, an ogre arm wrestling a Minotaur, and the WereJackals playing pool. Jacko finishes hitting the 8-ball when he sees Stacey walking by.

"Wow! She's pretty," he says to himself.

"O'Connell would definitely fit in here," she snickered.

Meanwhile, Tso Lan, Colleen and Chrissie stopped by at Section 13. They are coming in from the elevator when they overhear Drago and Ice's bragging with Hsi Wu and Cody.

"Man, Dudes," Ice said, "Stacey has gotta be scared to the max by now!"

"I still can't believe she actually went along with that dare," Drago chuckles.

"What dare?" Colleen asks suspiciously.

"Yeah, Boys," Chrissie sided, "What did you put Stacey through?"

The girls leer at the boys making them nervous, especially Hsi Wu, who just fessed up.

"Drago, Ice, Cody got fed with Stacey and called her high maintenance, so they betted that she can't last twenty-four hours in someplace called the Tenderloins!" he said superfast out of fear.

"YOU WHAT!?" Chrissie and Colleen shouted.

"Ice's idea," Drago said as he pointed his finger to him.

"How could you guys do that to her?!" Colleen yelled.

"What's so awful about a place that has steaks?" Tso Lan asks with his brow raised.

"The Tenderloins is no steak restaurant, Tso Lan," Colleen explains, "It's the seediest urban area of San Francisco. A lot of gang activity and crime goes on there, and these three sent her there to make her prove a point."

"Drago, how could you and the boys do such a thing?!" Tso Lan angrily asks.

"She was torturing Maria again!" Ice excused himself.

"That doesn't mean she deserves to be alone in a dangerous part of town!" Colleen lectured, "She is walking out there with a bulls-eye on her back all because you boys think she is too spoiled for the world. We gotta get over there and get her, bet or no bet."

"No way! I prove my sis right, and I'll be rubbing her troll feet."

"If you don't, you mother will be making you extinct."

"Besides, Ice, she is no longer high maintenance because your mom cut her allowance. She has to work for Rose and Sara to earn money."

Ice snickered at hearing this until Chrissie and Colleen gave him dirty looks.

"Let's hurry before something happens to her," Tso Lan said, "Afterwards, I think we should report your actions to your parents."

The boys moan, knowing they will be in big trouble after this is over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 3: Biker Chivalry…Right**

Stacey sits herself at the table while staying at the bar. She can't help but look at the local, thinking they are wearing make-up and rubber costumes.

"I didn't think there'd be a RPG club in the Tenderloins, but nan again, this place needs serious sprucing," she talks to herself.

Suddenly, she hears a lot of commotion. A huge group of gargoyles, werewolves, and ogres are cheering while they surround something. Stacey goes over to see what's going on.

"Excuse me, but what's all the excitement about?" she asks a werewolf.

"Kaine is wrestling a werebear with his own bare hands in the sand pit," says the werewolf, "We're taking bets on who wins, and Kaine is cleaning up!"

Kaine has the werebear pinned down and in a chokehold as they wrestled in a ring full of sand. The werebear had no choice but to submit.

"I give! I give!" he cried.

Kaine lets go of the poor guy, and the werebear crawls out in a hurry. Kaine raises his right hand to the cheering crowd when he turns around and sees Stacey. He gazes at her beauty and sees potential as his alpha female.

Stacey is suddenly grabbed and pulled away by an overeager gargoyle with a beak.

"Well you're a pretty girl," the gargoyle hits on her, "How about if I take you to a nice dark corner?"

"Not a chance, but I'm impressed with your make-up," Stacey says with ignorance.

"Make-up?"

"Yeah. You guys went out with your costumes."

Stacey pulls on the gargoyle's beak to pull off his "mask", but she has a tough time doing so, making the gargoyle annoyed.

"Quit pulling my face!" yelled the gargoyle.

"GAH!" Stacey screams, "That felt too real!"

"If I wasn't real, would I be able to fly?"

The gargoyle flies an inch off the ground, shocking Stacey as she realizes the bar is no RPG game.

"You're really flying…Th-that means…all of you… are real monsters!" she squeaks in fear.

The ogre and the rest of the patrons walk up to Stacey from behind after seeing she's not a human of magic.

"Gents, I think we got a human girl in our midst," the ogre says with jolly, "What do you say we have a little fun with her?"

They all chuckled as they slowly approach Stacey. The gargoyle slams Stacey to the table as she struggles to get away. He was about to kiss her when Jacko grab shim and throws him to the other patrons, making the fall and pile up on each other.

"Back off, Guys!" Jacko says, "She belongs to Kaine!"

"What?" she whispers to the jackal.

"Just play along, and they won't hurt you," he whispers back to her.

Suddenly, Kaine appears in front of them.

"My younger brother Jacko is right!" he shouts, "The girl is with me, and anyone who plucks a hair off of her will have me to deal with.

The patrons cowardly backed off, not wanting to make Kaine angry. Stacey is ready to leave.

"Thanks for the save, whatever you guys are, but I have to get home," Stacey says while walking backwards timidly.

She is about to run out the door when two of Kaine's lackeys blocked her only way out.

"Not so fast, Kid," Kaine said s he held her hand, "A pretty face like yours shouldn't be in the Tenderloins by yourself. How about you ride with me for awhile?"

Stacey feels she didn't have a choice. She owes Jacko and Kaine for saving her. A few minutes later, she finds herself riding with Kaine back to their hideout as Jacko looks at her with concern.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Search for Stacey**

The J-Teens arrive in the Tenderloins to meet up with Rose, Sara, and Maria. They are about to search the mean streets together, despite a very reluctant Drago and Ice. Cody is already feeling bad about his dare.

"We came as soon as we got your call," Rose said, "What were you three thinking when you sent Stacey to spend the night in the most dangerous part of San Fran, Ice?"

"We were's just stickin' up for Maria, Rosebud," Ice said to his defense.

"I never asked you guys to send her to the Tenderloins!" Maria yelled, "She may be a pain, but she doesn't deserve to become a target!"

"Let's just focus on getting her out," Cody said, "I'm starting to regret sending her here."

"Well Hsi Wu says he knows of a place to get information," Colleen informed the team.

"There's a place where a lot of Avalon's "Downtowners" hang out," Hsi Wu explained, "but you guys need to stay close to me. These guys can get rough."

They arrive at the bar Stacey and the Werejackals were in. Hsi Wu opens the door as the JTeens, Maria, and the twins walk in. All of the creatures are staring at the heroes. Maria is just talking to Colleen.

"So all of the magical creatures in stories are real?" Maria asks.

"As real as the twins are portal masters," Colleen replies.

"Colleen, I do not like the way these guys are staring at us," Chrissie says nervously.

The Magical Patron are staring at the girls with dreamy eyes, making all the girls uncomfortable and Drago mad.

"Back off, Fellas!" he screamed, "The girls are with us! Would you rather talk to my grandfather Xua Wing?"

The Patrons turn away in fear. Then, Hsi Wu spotted the same gargoyle that tried to kiss Stacey and recognizes him as a friend.

"Hey, Bludd!" he calls in glee, "Long time no see!"

"Well look who dropped from the sky?!" Bludd said, "What brings Hsi Wu, the Prince of the Sky, to our humble abode."

"We're looking for someone we have hoped comes in here. A blonde human girl in a red skirt and black jacket; nasty attitude."

"I've seen her. That girl thought we were role-playing."

"Where is she now?"

"In trouble. That girl went riding with Kaine and his gang of Were-jackals an hour ago."

"No KAINE!"

"Who's Kaine?" Colleen asks.

"The most notorious outlaw on Avalon," Hsi Wu replies, "He's a wanted man for illegal trades of all kinds! What's worse is that he use to bully me and take my lunch money from me."

"I'm in trouble if my mom finds out she's hangin' with a gang!" Ice says in worry, "Gargo-dude, do you know where they are now?!"

"He said he got settled in an abandoned office building two blocks south of here," Bludd replies.

"Thanks! We appreciate it!" Colleen thanks him as they run out of the bar to where Kaine is.

"Where's your mom tonight anyway?" Drago asks as they run.

"Said she was going out with a friend tonight," Ice tells.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Between Cujo and Lassie**

At the building Kaine's gang are living, Stacey is telling them about why she is at the Tenderloins alone.

"High maintenance? They said that to your face?" Jacko asks in an outraged tone.

"Yeah. They also said that without my mom, I would have wound up homeless and alone," Stacey informs.

"I admit picking on Maria was bad, but sending you here alone with a charged cell phone is worse," Jacko opinionated.

"Yeah, and this brother sounds like he has issues of his own," Kaine said in a joking tone.

Stacey giggles to what he said.

"Nothing in your bet said you can't spend the night with someone in the Tenderloin," Kaine said, "How about spending the night here with us?"

"I don't know, Jacko. My mom wouldn't like it if I spend the night with men I just met. I'll spend the night here."

"Terrific, Stacey. Boys, have a room ready for our guest while I tend to her."

As the other Jackals leave to set up Stacey's room, Jacko approaches her.

"If you have any common sense, you'll go home to your mom and brother and admit defeat to your bet," Jacko advises her, "Kaine is more dangerous than you know."

Moments later, Stacey sees a nice princess bed set up in one of the offices as well as royal décor.

"Wow. You guys did all this for me?" Stacey asks.

"Kaine always does what he can to get what he wants," Jacko sighs.

"What do you mean? What does he want with me?"

"He sees potential in you as his alpha female, someone who would be at his side when he starts running San Fran's underworld. You rule your school with an iron fist, so he thinks your perfect for him."

"I-I don't rule that bad, and I only treat people bad because I want my mom to send me to my dad and get back my rich life."

Then, Kaine shows up.

"I can understand that, Stacey my dear," Kaine said, "How about if you could join me on the roof?"

Kaine takes her hand and takes her to the roof. She looks at Jacko with a fearful look in her eyes. Jacko looks on with concern over what Stacey is getting into.

Kaine takes her to the roof and has her look onto the lights of San Fran.

"Look around you, Stacey," he explains, "San Francisco can be your own kingdom. With me around, you can have the life you once had before your parents' divorce, or an even better life. You can be the Queen of San Fran's Underbelly. I'll give you time, even after your bet to think about becoming my girl."

Kaine goes inside to sleep. Stacey looks on at the lights, unable to decide on Kaine's offer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Rescuing Stacey…Again**

Outside the building, the J-Teens and the Arkeyan Sister are observing the building, trying to come up with a plan to get her out without getting mauled. Colleen sees her on the Roof.

"She's there alright," Colleen said, "I already called Jade. She's bringing a secret weapon to help us."

"What secret weapon?" Hsi Wu asks.

"If I told you, it will no longer be a secret."

"I still feel rotten about sending Stacey to the Tenderloin," Cody said.

"Code-Dude, none of us thought she would do it," Ice said, "Stacey is always depending on the service of others."

Everyone glares at Ice for what he said.

"Will you quit that "high maintenance" crack about her, Ice?" Maria grumpily asks, "You sister is brave enough to go to the Tenderloin on her own."

"Why are you sticking up for her after the way she treated you this afternoon?"

"It's called being the better person. Besides, your sister is just a typical divorce kid that acts out."

"So, Colleen, what's the plan?" Chrissie asks.

"One of us will create a diversion against those jackals, while the rest of us come in from the roof and get Stacey out. Hsi Wu will be the distraction."

"ME?!" Hsi Wu exclaims with a shocked look.

"You're the only one who knows Kaine, Unc," Drago reminded him, "While you keep him busy, we'll get Stacey out of there."

"Okay, but I'm blaming you for what Kaine is about to do as well as that bet."

Drago groans at that comment. What they don't know is that Jacko is behind some bushes overhearing their plan.

Inside the building, Stacey is in her room when Jacko comes in to check on her.

"Stacey, tell me you are not gonna accept his offer to be his," Jacko said in a concern tone.

"I can't," she replies, "My mom will kill me, but how can I say no to someone with that much teeth and bad attitude."

"I got good news for you. Your brother and his friends are here to rescue you."

"They are? After the way I treat them?"

"When they set up their distraction, I'll take you up to meet them."

Hsi Wu stands outside and calls for Kaine.

"Kaine! Kaine!" he timidly calls.

Kaine opens the door to see who is calling him. He sees Hsi Wu and recognizes him.

"Well if it isn't my old punching bag, She-Wu!" he mocked.

Hsi Wu gulped.

"Boys, in the mood for "pin the teeth on the wimp"?"

One of the jackals splashes gunk out of a bucket, making Hsi Wu's wings incapable of flying. The Werejackals smile and growl at him as the Sky Demon screams and runs, making the gang give chase.

The rest of the team sneaks inside to find Stacey, and they see her with Jacko. Colleen stood ready to fight.

"Let her go, you walking flea circus!" Colleen called out.

"Calm down," he said as he lowered his hand, "I'm here to help you guys get Stacey away from Kaine."

"Huh?" they all said with eyes wide open.

"I wanted to get Stacey away from Kaine before she becomes the new Alpha Female. I don't want her to end up like the others."

"Others?" Stacey gulps, "What happen to the others?"

"Pray you never find out," Jacko said in a foreboding tone.

Then, Kaine shows up at the door from behind.

"Sorry, but you are not going anywhere," Kaine snickers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: JTeens vs. WereJackals**

Kaine and his jackals block the only way out from the group with Hsi Wu as their hostage.

"We are willing to cooperate, JTeens," Kaine negotiated, "If you hand Stacey back to me and walk out quietly, I'll give the winged rodent back to you. If you don't do as I say, Hsi Wu and his gunked wings will take a nosedive off the Golden Gate Bridge with the rest of you."

"Forget it, Dog!" Ice said surprising the others, "She may be a pain, but you don't give up family. Besides, if I don't get her home, my mom might beat you to it."

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?!" Hsi Wu pleaded fearfully.

Colleen looks up and sees a water pipe dripping. She uses her power to make the water turn into a wave and clean Hsi Wu's wings in the process. The Sky Demon begin to fly up and threw Kaine into a garbage can, making him mad.

"Maul them to pieces!" Kaine angrily commanded.

The Werejackals circle the heroes and surround them as they growl like rabid wolves. Ice unleashes his fire power and formed a circle of fire around them.

"Let's see those dogs get through now!" Ice gloated.

All of the jackals took a very deep breath and blow the flames out. Drago swipes two of the Jackals to the left wall with his tail. One jackal was about to bite Colleen when she karate-kicked him in the abdomen. Then, she punched him in the muzzle. Another jackal was about to attack her, but Rose uses a spell to form a force field around Colleen, causing the jackal to get electrocuted by magic. Hsi Wu is grappling with one of the jackals as Jacko tries to get Stacey out of the commotion. He is going out with her when Kaine came up from behind, grabbed Stacey and pulled her away.

"Where are you going with my new girl, Brother?!" Kaine laughed crazily.

"I'm not your girl!" Stacey yells as she kicks him in the knee.

Kaine holds his knee while wincing in pain.

Another jackal was about to hit Drago from behind with a pipe when he is levitated off the floor. Drago turns around and sees his dad and Uncle Tso Lan.

"Dad?" Drago said.

"Tso Lan told me everything that has happened," Shendu told.

Drago gulped, "Everything?"

"Yes, and after this, you and I are gonna have a serious talk about your bet."

Drago moaned, knowing he's in trouble. All the jackals become fearful.

"Demon Sorcerers!" they screamed.

The Jackals scramble, grabbing Kaine and running out of the building.

"You idiots! What about my girl?!" Kaine shouted in rage.

"That won't matter if they take us to Xua Wing," one of the jackals said, "If he catches us, it's the Demon Dog pound for us!"

Kaine runs realizing he's right. Jacko pats Stacey on her hand while saying good-bye to her.

"I'll see you soon, Kiddo," he says as he kisses her on the cheek.

Stacey looks at him with wonder and smiles as he leaves.

"They are getting away," Colleen said as she tries to go after them.

"Let them go, Colleen," Tso Lan said, "Kaine won't be hard to find. He's unable to change into his human form thanks to father."

"Besides, Ice, Cody, and Drago have to answer to what they have done," Shendu said as he glares at them, "I already alerted their parents and talked to them about a worthy punishment for what they put Stacey through."

Drago, Ice and Cody look at each other with worry about their punishment as well as facing their parents.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: May the Punishment Fit the Crime**

The next day, at the Arkeyan Twins' mansion, Drago, Ice, and Cody are working in the garden. Ice is pulling weeds; Drago is putting the fertilizer on; and Cody has to plant fifty ferns altogether. Their punishment is not only being grounded for two weeks, but they have to help the Popular Posse with the work at the mansion. Uncle has put a memory erasing spell so that she would forget about seeing magical creatures. Sara and Shendu are supervising them.

"And after you do the garden, you can help Chelsea clean out the attic, basement, and garage," Shendu ordered.

"OOOOOOH, Daaaaad! We only made that bet to teach Stacey a lesson on how lucky she is to have a home with her mom."

"Plus, she still humiliated Maria during class," Ice said.

"That is no excuse to insult her about her attitude and send her to a dangerous neighborhood," Sara lectured, "By doing so, you became worse than she is, and nearly let her become Kaine's latest Alpha Girl."

"I don't even want to ask what she did with the other girls," Cody said.

Stacey comes out during her break to "supervise" the trio.

"I'll take over from here, Mr. Long," Stacey says as she shoes Shendu away, "Who's the boss now, Boys! You said I'm high maintenance, but I spent the night at the Tenderloin and proved you wrong. I may be grounded for two weeks, but it was worth it. All those things you said about me is a load of manure, Iggy."

Sara couldn't watch, knowing Stacey never learned her lesson and remembering how she treated Maria. She uses her magic to make a bag of manure float above her. Ice sees the bag.

"No, Sissy Sis," he remarks, "That's not a load of manure."

The bag pours over Stacey, mucking her up and making flies circle her.

"That's a load of manure."

Stacey screams as Drago and the boys laugh.

"I may be grounded, but this is so worth it," Drago laughed.

That night, Stacey came into her room after taking a shower. She is fuming about what happened. Then, she sees a familiar face outside the fire escape: Dr. Muir, making her gasp.

"Don't be afraid," he says, "I'm here to talk business with you."

"What business, Muir?" Stacey firmly asks.

"I'm offering you a way to get your rich life back and obtain enough power to overcome your mom's orders and rules."

Stacey become intrigued, setting off a chain of events coming.


End file.
